The present disclosure relates to a nasal device, and in particular, relates to a device that supports and positions nasogastric tubing within a patient's nose.
Tubing inserted through the nasal passage of medical patients introduces oxygen, air, or other fluid treatments (liquid or gas) into the nasopharyngeal area and directly into the patient's stomach. In addition, tubing inserted through the nasal passage introduces fluids into, or extracts fluids from, the gastrointestinal tract.
Once the tubing is inserted through the nasal passage and appropriately positioned to achieve the desired treatment, health care personnel currently try to secure the nasogastric tubing to the nose. Treatments administered to the patient by the nasal tube method can require that the tubing remain secured to the patient's nose for extended periods of time such as several hours or days. For tubing placement, the inserted tubing requires a particular position for these extended periods for effective treatment.
While the inserted tubing delivers or extracts fluids, the tubing experiences reciprocal movement known as a pistoning effect. Due to the fluid movement within the tubing, the tubing moves forward and backward within the nasal membrane. To maintain appropriate health care standards and to minimize trauma and irritation to the patient, however, the nasogastric tubing requires minimal movement while the nasal tubing remains in place. Further, the tubing must be comfortably attached to, and easily detachable from, the patient to effectively deliver or retract fluids with respect to the patient. Convenience and time efficiency regarding attachment of the tubing to the patient's nose are important considerations for the health care personnel and the patient.
A common method currently used to attach nasal tubing to patients involves taping the portion of the tube that is not inserted within the patient's nose to the patient's face. Generally, surgical tape is used to adhere the nasal tubing to the nose of the patient. The patient's nose, however, can become irritated and sore as a result of repeated application and removal of the tape. This skin irritation can lead to painful infections and to prolonged post treatment care.
Another common method for securing nasal tubing to a patient involves positioning a tubal insert inside one of the patient's nostrils. The insert, however, causes irritation of the nasal membranes leading to mucous blockage. Another securement method involves placing a tube clamp beyond the patient's nose. This clamp suspends the nasal tubing as the tubing enters the patient's nose. The suspended tubing, however, experiences the pistoning action that causes discomfort and possible injury to the patient. Accordingly, health care personnel and patients require positioning of nasal tubing without irritating the skin or membranes of the nose.